


suddenly, cats

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, also some cats named after gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lexa adopts four cats then gets drunk.</p><p>(the order is important.)</p><p>[companion to "no one (is as lucky as us)"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	suddenly, cats

**Author's Note:**

> *abandons long fic project to write more clexa fluff*
> 
> really, this is where my heart is. writing short and sweet fluff fics that get tons of hits and boost my confidence.

The ringing phone woke Clarke up. She glanced at the screen long enough to confirm it was Lexa and answered it with, “It’s nearly fucking midnight.”

“Clarke,” Lexa replied.

“I seriously want to sleep, Lexa, we can talk in the morning.”

“Claaaaaarke.”

“What?”

“You should come over.”

“Are you drunk?” She was almost certainly drunk.

“Maybe a little,” Lexa said.

So she was absolutely hammered.

“Come over,” Lexa repeated.

“Look, Lexa, I’ll come over tomorrow.”

Lexa’s reply was cut off by a sound in the background. Clarke sat up. “Was that a meow?”

“No,” Lexa said, just as there was another meow, and then a chorus. “Okay, yes, it was a meow. I adopted four cats.”

“Was this before or after you got drunk?”

“Before, obviously,” Lexa grumbled. “They don't give cats to drunk people, Clarke. I decided to have a few drinks to celebrate my new felines. Okay, hold on, they want attention.”

Clarke sat there for ten minutes while Lexa cooed to the cats. She considered recording it to blackmail Lexa when she was sober, but that would have been a bad idea in the long run. Finally Lexa said, “I want you to come over and rub my pussy.”

“Oh my fucking god. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Never say that again.” Clarke hung up her phone.

*             *             *

For a while, Clarke thought the night call was a dream. And then she went over to Lexa’s apartment.

“This is Athena and Artemis,” Lexa said, pointing to a black cat and a calico cat. “And these are Freya and Thor.” She lifted the two kittens, both snowy white. Freya had spots of black fur. They both meowed loudly.

“You actually adopted four cats.” Even seeing it, Clarke couldn’t believe it. Clarke could see Lexa with a dog. A golden retriever or a pit bull; Lexa adored dogs, especially those dogs. But four cats came literally out of nowhere.

“Costia said I should adopt more,” Lexa said, putting both kittens in her lap. They stopped meowing and started purring. Artemis crawled into Clarke’s lap, curled up, and started purring. Athena sat in the corner, face elegantly turned toward the sunlight.

“Costia lives in Helsinki and doesn’t have to deal with the cat fur.” Clarke scratched Artemis’s neck, prompting a bigger purr. “Why did you even adopt four cats?”

Lexa glanced up. “Because I wanted cats,” she said like it explained anything at all. Lexa leaned down and kissed Thor’s head. “They were about to be euthanized. I didn’t want that to happen, so I adopted them. Thor and Freya are deaf, and Athena and Artemis are old and not considered very adoptable.”

Clarke sighed and continued petting Artemis. “Okay. Fine. But I’m not helping you clean up after them or anything.”

“I didn’t expect that from you, Clarke.” Lexa leaned over and kissed her, and Clarke immediately forgave her for everything, ever. “Anya wants us to come over soon.”

Clarke made a face. “Your sister’s mean.”

“My sister is a wonderful person.”

“Your sister slapped me in the face with mud the first time we met!”

“Well, I warned you she was a gardener.”

“How does that make any sense?”

Artemis began meowing. Freya and Thor, seeing an older cat doing something, immediately copied her. Athena continued sitting stoically in the sun, utterly majestic.

Some petting mollified Artemis, but the kittens didn’t stop meowing until they were set on the floor, and then they started chasing each other around.

“Okay,” Clarke said, watching the kittens playing. “This might not have been a bad idea.”

“Of course it wasn’t. I make excellent decisions.”

“If your sister slaps me with mud again I’m going to hurt someone.”

Lexa laughed.


End file.
